What the...
by Mia Koji
Summary: The Ronins and Mia go off into another world, and Mia is a Princess with Sage and Rowen as her brothers and Ryo is a prince who has Cye and Kento for brothers now they have to marry, while in the real world Talpa's son is taking over the world. Please R/R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

This story is odd; it might take a second to get into it.

What The…

Part one

The Ronins and Mia were sitting around outside. Then out of no where Lady Kayuara and the warlords came out.

" Ronins, we come to tell you bad news." Lady Kayuara said.

" Talpa is back?" Sage asked.

" No, his son is trying to take over the world, but, he want's to change everything, he's going to change your dimensions. You six will enter a New World. Then he will go after you; you won't know a thing about the armors. He can kill you there and then change everything back. The warlords and I will not be affected. We can help you, you give us your armor and we will find away to go into the dimension that you six are in and give them to you." She explained.

" How many days do we have?" Mia asked.

" Five." Dais answered.

" Why will Mia be affected?" Ryo asked.

" She knows a lot about the armors." Cale said.

" Will we remember what happened?" Kento asked.

" Yes." Sekhmet said.

" So you mean like one of them could go out with Mia?" Ryo asked as he placed a protective arm around her.

" Yes." Dais answered.

" Better not." He mumbled 

Five days later they gave them the balls with their arm in it. (A/N: I don't remember what they are called if they are called anything.)

" Are you ready?" Lady Kayuara asked.

They all nodded as the background went white and then nothing.

Mia woke up in a big room. Two servants were saying her name and asking her to wake up.

" I am sorry, I am awake." She said.

" Your father and two brothers are waiting for you." One of them said.

" Okay, what do you think I should ware, Sherry?" Mia asked.

" Princess, your not supposed to say our names." The one named Sherry said.

" I don't care, you two are like my best friends. The other princess and princes are to stuck up." Mia said as she went over to her closet.

" I like the blue dress." Lilly said.

" Great choice, tell them to give me a few minutes, I need to shower and then I have to change." Mia said going into the back of the room and into another one.

Ten minutes later she came down stairs to see her family waiting for her.

" Good morning, Rowen, Sage, and father." Mia said as she sat down at the table.

" We need to talk daughter." Her father said.

" About what?" She asked looking at them.

" You're almost twenty and you need to get married. We picked out a five princes, you can pick which one you want." Rowen told her.

" Who are they?" Mia asked.

" Prince Fredrick, Prince Ted, Prince Rick, Prince Vegeta (A/N: from DBZ, don't ask, I love him so much I had to add him! Though he isn't in it) and lastly Prince Ryo." Sage told her.

" Can you tell me about them?" She asked.

" Of course, Prince Fredrick and Prince Ted are the highest princes around, though they like violence, but Prince Vegeta loves to kill things. Prince Rick is a very low class prince and owns hardly a thing. Lastly Prince Ryo is more like you kind and all, though lately he has been cold, his father just past away." Her father explained.

" I will see Prince Ryo, this weekend if it's okay with him." Mia said as she got up.

" Where are you going?" Rowen asked her.

" I am going to feed the needy." She answered.

**********************Somewhere else***************************

" What?! I don't want to get married!" Ryo cried.

" Brother you have to." Cye said.

" No, I don't make some lie, tell them I am married, and then two days later say my wife died." Ryo said.

" We can't do that. She'll be here this weekend, you will like her." Kento said.

" Fine, I am gonna go for a walk, tell me when she's here so I can make sure that I have meetings." Ryo said.

" Nope, we made sure that you couldn't do that." Cye said.

" Damn you two!" Ryo said as he left.

**********************The weekend************************

" Princess Mia, Prince Rowen, and Prince Sage are here." A servant said coming into the room.

" Show them in." Ryo said annoyed, ten seconds later three people came in.

" I am Princess Mia." The girl said bowing to him.

" I am Prince Ryo." Ryo said walking over to her as he kissed her hand. 'This might not be a bad idea.' Ryo thought.

" It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile. 'He ain't that bad.'

" I will show you to your room." Ryo said taking her hand and walking with her. Farther back Kento and Cye watched.

" I think that he likes her." Cye said.

" That's good." Kento said.

" I believe that you two are right." Rowen said walking over to them.

" I do too." Sage agreed.

" Here it is." Ryo said opening the door.

" It's so nice!" Mia said.

" Just like you." Ryo said softly, when Mia looked at him he noticed that he had said something.

" Thank you." Mia said blushing a little and then turning back to the room, " I wish that Lilly and Sherry were here." 

" Who are they?" Ryo asked.

" My servants and my best friends." Mia said with a smile.

" Oh." Ryo said shocked his two servants were his best friends too, he knew that you weren't supposed to so he was shocked.

" I am sorry, I just can't stand other princes and princesses they normally are snubs." Mia said looking down, but looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" I know what you mean, most of the time they only care for themselves." Ryo said with a smile.

" Your right, we should get back to our brothers before they worry." Mia said as they walked out together.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

What The…

Part two

****

Mia sat down after the long day of walking and meeting Ryo and his brothers. Every time that he was around Mia felt her heart start to beat faster. She also felt as if she meet him before, but how could she? 

He's cute, nice, and the greatest! He promised to take her horseback riding tomorrow, alone. They were gonna go to the lake, which he said was romantic, and then have a picnic. It sounded so romantic! 

Ryo wasn't like other princes; he wasn't a snob like others. He was like a dream come true. She wondered about his childhood. He couldn't remember anything about his childhood, just like her.

*******************In Ryo's room********************

Ryo paced around his room, he was in love, but he vowed never to do that. He vowed so he would never waste time with her, or did he want a snob for a wife, or did he want snobby kids.

She was different from most girls. She didn't care if she got dirty or if there were no other girls around. She was always happy and never said anything low about anyone.

Maybe she was worth braking this vow, she was sure worth a lot of other things. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, it was going to be so romantic! 

The next day Mia meet Ryo in the throne room. He looked bored just sitting there. He smiled when he saw her.

" Hey, the horses are outside waiting for us." Ryo said with a smile.

" Great, I got the food that you asked me to get." Mia told him showing him the basket.

" Good, let's go." Ryo said taking her hand and walking with her outside.

" They're so cute!" Mia said going up to the brown one.

" Thanks get on." Ryo said helping her on it and then getting on the other one.

They rode until they got to the lake and then tied them up. They sat in front of the lake it looked so great! It wasn't cold nor was it hot the day was a great day for a picnic.

" This is a great day." Mia said looking around.

" It is." Ryo responded.

" Do you come here a lot?" Mia asked.

" Nope, only when I can, and that's hardly ever." He said with a smile.

Around noon they ate lunch. They were like little kids playing tag against each other. They had lots of fun, afterwards they found themselves talking to one another.

" Your very different then most of the princesses, your not a snob." Ryo said giving her a smile.

" Gee thanks." Mia responded as she leaned over to kiss him, but he moved away.

" We should go back." Ryo said standing up.

" You're right." Mia said looking down, she forced a smile when she looked back up at him and then walked to her horse.

How could he do that? He would always say these great things about her, and then when she tries to kiss him he turns away! She thought that he cared for her! Well this is just one big mistake, coming there was a mistake, even hearing his name was a mistake on her part.

Idiot! How could I have done that? I wanted something to happen and when it does I mess up! I am such a baka! Baka? What does that mean? I never heard that before. Maybe my mother was from a different country and I remember hearing it from her.

" Mia, do you know what a 'baka' is?" Ryo asked.

" It's a different language, I am not sure which one, but it means idiot. I think Japanese." Mia told him, with out looking at him.

I am a baka! Kuso! I am such a baka! Why am I thinking in Japanese? Am I Japanese? I don't know much about my family, I am not even sure about my childhood, it's like I woke up one day and then I am here. This is so confusing.

As soon as they got back to the castle Mia went into her room and slammed the door shut.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Mia cried before falling onto the bed.

Maybe she should just leave and go home. She couldn't stand it! He was playing with her heart; he made her fall in love so he could hurt her. He's so rude! 

" Mia?" A voice asked coming into the room.

" Rowen, go away." Mia said.

" What happened?" He asked ignoring her.

" I tried to kiss him, but he turned away. He didn't even care! Maybe I was wrong about him!" Mia said.

" Or he's scared. Don't be so selfish." Rowen told her.

" He could at least said something, but all he said was 'we should go back'! Urgh! Men can be such pains!" She cried.

" We live to be pains, come on, give him another chance, isn't that what makes you different from other princesses?" He asked.

" You're right." Mia said getting up and brushing the tears away.

" Good now let's go." Her brother said as he helped off of the bed and walked with her.

*************Later that night in Mia's room***************

" Mia, can I come in?" Ryo's voice came in.

" Sure why not." Mia said as she put her robe on.

" I am sorry, but I need to talk to you." Ryo said as he entered her room.

" Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She asked sitting down and motioned for him to do the same.

" I am sorry for when I turned away from you like that. I know that I hurt your feelings." He said.

" You didn't, you were right to do so." Mia said as she got up and paced back and forth in the room.

" Mia, you know that I did, I could see it in your eyes, and I still can see it." Ryo said grabbing her hand.

" Okay maybe you did, but I am over it." She told him as she took her hand away.

" I…I do care for you, it's just that I JUST meet you." He said.

" I am sure, I am sorry I shouldn't have ignored you." Mia told him.

" I know at you could care less that I am here saying sorry, but it's true I am sorry." Ryo told her as he kissed her cheek and then left.

" Jackass." Mia said after he left. 

Baka means idiot and kuso means shit.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

What The…

Part three 

There was a big meeting today in the meeting room in the castle. Mia sat at the very end of the table far away from it, since she wasn't married to Ryo yet it didn't matter if she was there or not. She didn't have a say in the meeting, so no one cared.

" Mia, you don't have to sit down there, you can sit up here with me." Ryo told her.

" I would be in the way." She said softly.

" No you won't come on up here." Ryo said with a smile.

" Fine." Mia said walking up and sitting next to him, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

" I can tell that you're still mad at me." He told her softly.

" I am not." She said back blushing a little.

" Yes you are, I am very sorry for what I did, if I could change back time, I would have kissed you." Ryo said in a serious voice.

" You would?" Mia asked shocked.

" You bet." Ryo said.

" Your highness, would like to begin?" A man asked.

" Fine, go ahead." Ryo said waving his hand.

" We think that you should marry." He said.

" I told you that I am getting married." Ryo said looking over at Mia.

" Yes, we know, but we think that you should do it sooner then when you said." Gary said.

" When did you say?" Mia asked.

" Um…a year?" Ryo said in more in a question then in a sentence.

" A YEAR?? You said that you did care for me! And it will take us a year to marry!?" Mia screamed.

" Um, this was done two weeks ago, before we meet." Ryo said.

" SO!? You could have changed it! You didn't have to wait for a meeting!" Mia cried as she got up and left the room.

" That didn't go to well." Gary said.

" Shut up." Ryo said as he got up and followed Mia.

***********In another diminution, where lady Kayuara is. ************

" Damn, this is going to be hard to find them." Lady Kayuara said as she looked at the computer.

" We should let their armors find them." Dais suggested.

" You are right, Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Hardrock, and Torrent, tell us where you are! We need to find your owners! Please help us!" She cried holding up he staff. The armors began to glow.

" Did you find them?" Cale asked.

" Yes, though we still need a few days to get to them." She said looking down.

" We have to hurry, Talpa's son will be there in a few days." Sekhmet told them.

" I know this is very bad." Lady Kayuara said.

******************Back with Ryo and Mia********************** 

" Mia, please speak to me!" Ryo begged.

" Fine, what can I do for you Prince Ryo?" Mia asked.

" Please stop it." Ryo said.

" Stop what Prince Ryo? You and I are not a like, I have no reason to be here." Mia said as she walked past him.

" Stop calling me 'Prince Ryo' and you do have a reason to stay, you have me and we are a like." He said.

" No we are not, you lie, I try never to lie." Mia said looking away from him.

" Yes we are, and I didn't mean to, I…I didn't believe that making someone marry another was going to work so I told them to wait a year to see if it's going anywhere, how should I have known that it would have?" Ryo asked.

" You could have sent them a message, you have soldiers and horses!" Mia said.

" Mia, I was to busy having fun to even remember that. Please don't leave me." Ryo begged. 

" Fine, I won't." She said given in.

She turned around and looked into his eyes, there was fear, love, and sorrow in them. She could tell that he meant what he said and that he did want to be with her, she wasn't ready for what he did next. He kissed her; it was a long great kiss.

" Thank you, my love." Ryo said.

" I should thank you." Mia said kissing him again.

" We thank each other." He said.

" And we love each other." Mia said with a smile.

" Forever." Ryo said with a smile.

Later that day Ryo and Mia went for a swim in the lake.

" You know that someone might see you." Ryo said to Mia who was in her underclothing.

" So? They might see you too." She said.

" I would have to kill anyone who sees you like that." Ryo said kissing her again.

" Lay off, you know that you're not aloud anywhere else but on the lips and on my hand. So stop kissing my neck and back." She said backing away from him.

" I'll try, I only have to wait two more weeks." He said with a smile.

" Yes and then I am all yours." Mia said as she jumped into the lake.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer- I don not own Ronin Warriors

Another odd chapter, by me, a very odd girl! This chapter is very short!

What the…

Part four

Two weeks later it was the biggest day in Mia and Ryo's life. They were gonna get married. All of their brothers were going to be there and so was Mia's father.

" I can't wait!" Mia said as she paced around her room.

" Mia, please calm down." Sherry said as she tried to finish her dress.

" I am so sorry." Mia said as she sat down so Lilly could do her hair.

" Just breath." Lilly said.

*************************In Ryo's room************************

" I am so nerves!" Ryo cried as he fell onto his bed.

" GET UP!" Cye cried, coursing Ryo to jump up.

" Calm down bro." Kento said hitting Ryo in the shoulder.

******************At the church a hour later**********************

" I do." Mia said.

" You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Ryo leaned over and kissed Mia. Everyone started to cheer. After the kiss, Ryo picked Mia up and carried her out.

*****************Later the night, in Ryo and Mia's room************

" I can kiss more then just your lips and hand now." Ryo said with a smile.

" So can I." Mia said as she kissed him.

" I wasn't ready for that." Ryo said after the kiss.

" Then maybe you won't be ready for later tonight." Mia told him with a sly smile.

" You are wrong I am ready for anything." Ryo told her as he stood up on the bed.

" What about this?" Mia asked as she grabbed his leg and pulled him down.

" Nope, I wasn't ready for that." Ryo said as he pulled Mia on top of him and undid her dress. (A/N: I am not seventeen so no details!)

Ryo woke up early in the morning. He turned his head and saw Mia in his arms and smiled. When he looked the other way he saw a white tiger sitting in his room.

" Nice tiger." Ryo said a little scared, but the tiger walked up to him and licked his face.

" Ryo, who are you talking to?" Mia asked as she turned around, and saw a white tiger.

" I found him in here." Ryo said.

" He's so cute!" Mia said sitting up a little.

" Yeah he is." Ryo said motioning the tiger on to the bed, it jumped up and licked Mia's face, but dropped a red ball on the bed.

" What's that?" Mia asked.

Cliffhanger! Find out later!


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

Another part to my super odd story!

What the…

Part five

" What is that?" Mia asked again as she reached to pick up the ball.

" I don't know." Ryo answered as he picked it up, suddenly there were red bright lights and neither could see a thing, when it disappeared, Ryo was in full armor.

" Some kind of armor thing?" Mia suggested.

" I would guess…" Ryo trailed off, " but how do I take it off?" 

" You look sexy in it." Mia told him, coursing him to blush.

" You just think that you want it off." A voice said.

" Who are you?" Ryo asked as he got in front of Mia.

" I am Lady Kayuara. I brunt it to you, you and her, and you brothers are from a different diminution." She said coming out of the shadows.

" And the tiger?" Ryo asked.

" Him too, you and the four brothers have armors too. You have armor of Wildfire, Sage is Halo, Rowen owns Strata, and Cye has Torrent and last is Hardrock, which belongs to Kento. You and Mia really do go out in that world, but the guys are just your friends." She said.

" COOL!" Sage cried as he and the other four came running into the room with three other guys.

" WE HAVE ARMOR!" They cried.

" I do too." Ryo said.

" Mia cover up!" Rowen snapped at his sister.

" Sorry." She said in a soft embarrassed voice.

" We should let you change, the others will come with us, we will go into the forest, Lady Kayuara will wait for you." Dais said walking out with the others.

" Oh and Mia, I love you." Ryo said running over to her and kissing her.

" I love you too, and take your hand out from under the blanket." Mia said grabbing his hand.

" Sorry." He said kissing her one more time and then leaving.

" It's going to be so much fun watching you two remember this." Kayuara said.

" Why?" Mia asked.

" Cause you two were close, but never this close in front of others." She said as she left the room to let Mia shower and change.

The end of this short chapter.


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

This chapter is all romance, and it's short though.

What the…

Part six

" Hey, Mi." Ryo said as he saw his wife walking towards them, she looked up set.

" Lady Kayuara said that he will be here soon, but he'll be very weak." Mia said sitting down next to him.

" Are you worried?" Ryo asked her.

" Yes! I don't want anything to happen to you! I love you more then life! I can't live with out you!" Mia cried as she hugged him.

" You don't have to worry, I am going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about." He said kissing her tears away.

" What time is it?" Mia asked.

" About noon, judging by the sun." Ryo answered.

" He's coming tonight." Mia said as she started to shake from being so scared.

" Calm down, love, I will not leave you nor do I wish to leave you." Ryo said as he picked her up.

" What are you doing?" Mia asked.

" I don't want someone to come and see us all upset, do you?" Ryo asked Mia shock her head and hugged him tightly as he took her into their room.

" Ryo, are you sure that nothing will happen?" Mia asked, as she kissed him.

" I am more then sure, I won't let a thing happen to me. Dais and the others taught me everything, and I have been trained before." He said moving her onto his lap.

" I hope that it works out good enough. I can't lose you nor will I!" Mia cried as she throw her arms around him and cried again.

" Mia, please don't cry. I hurts so much to see you like this. We just go married I want to see you happy." He said holding her.

" I am sorry, you don't need my upset like this right before you fight, you trained for two weeks." She said trying not to cry any more.

" I am not upset. I kinda like it when you're upset, so I can take care of you." Ryo said with a smile.

" I am pregnant." Mia blurted out.

" What?" Ryo asked.

" I am pregnant." Mia repeated.

" This is great!" Ryo cried as he stood up and spun her around and around.

" Are you sure? I mean I know that it is sudden and all." Mia said hanging her head low.

" No! I am happy! I can't be happier! We are having a baby!" Ryo cried, kissing her.

" Really? You don't mind?" She asked.

" I am more then sure." Ryo answered.

" Good, cause I want to keep it." Mia said.

" I wouldn't have it any other way." Ryo told her kissing her again.

" What's going to happen when we go home?" Mia asked.

" What do you mean? We are home." Ryo said confused.

" We're not from this time. We will remember what happened, and what happens here will happen there, when we go home you and I will be married, and I am going to have our child still." Mia said with tears in her eyes.

" What is happening here will happen there too, you and I will be married and happy with our child." Ryo told her.

" You promise?" She asked him.

" I promise." He said laying her down and then taking off their clothing and making love to her until he had to get ready for the fight.

End of this part!


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors. 

Tell me what you think of this story, please! Small fighting scene, not much to it, cause the bad guy couldn't bring anything with him, so he is very easy to killJ .

What the…

Part seven

The nine warriors stood in front of a man in black armor, which had no weapons. He had a smirk on his face and had cold eyes.

" I see you knew about my plan, the ancient one had taught you well Kayuara." He said.

" So has your father, he even named you after him Talpa Jr., or would you rather be called Talpa?" She said.

" Talpa is fine now would you rather be called Kayuara or bitch?" He asked.

" Can we get on with the fight?" Ryo asked him taking out his weapon.

" Ah, yes, Wildfire, you are no different here then you are in the other diminution. What a shame, I was hoping that I could attack your kingdom blame your wife and then you would die in the war, but the bitch with a big mouth told you and gave you the armors." Talpa said shaking his head, his long blonde hair covering his eyes.

" Shut up! Let's fight!" Kento said taking his staff out.

" We will get to that." Talpa said annoyed.

" He is starling, he is much weaker, a gun can even kill him while he is here." Dais told them.

" You mean we practice and all for no good reason?" Sage asked annoyed.

" We didn't know if he had any help or not." Cale said.

" Let's attack him!" Rowen said taking an arrow out. 

" 'Flare up now!'" Ryo yelled attacking Talpa.

" 'Super wave smasher!'" Cye said.

"'Snake fang strike!'" Sekhmet yelled.

" Shit, you taught them!" Talpa cried.

" Yeah, what's wrong? Are they to strong for you?" Cale asked.

" No one is to strong for me!" Talpa said standing up, but fell back down.

" It ends here." Cale said walking up to him and sticking his sword into Talpa's heart and killing him.

" You did it!" Mia said running over to Ryo and hugging him.

All of a sudden everything went black, everyone looked around trying to figure out what was happening.

" We are going back to the original diminution." Lady Kayuara said as she and the warlords disappeared. Everything went black for the others.

*************************Five hours later****************************

" My head hurts." Mia mound as she got up.

" Everyone's head hurts." Sage said.

" Man, that was a easy fight." Kento said.

" I am remember everything, I was Mia and Sage's brother." Rowen said holding his head.

" And I was related to Kento and Ryo." Cye said.

" And Ryo and Mia got married." Kento said.

" And Mia is pregnant." Ryo said giving her a smile, letting her know that he remembered that day when she told him.

" She is!?" The others asked.

" Yeah," Mia answered as Ryo helped her up.

" So you two are married and Mia is pregnant, why things moved fast." Rowen said.

" Yeah, hey, where is White Blaze?" Ryo asked looking around, all of a sudden the tiger came falling from the ceiling.

" Guess he just arrived." Kento said.

" Remember that part when we came running into Ryo and Mia's room cause we got the armor, and Mia was naked?" Rowen asked with a smile.

" Shut up." Ryo warned.

" Those two were so close." Sage commented.

" I heard them all night long!" Cye said.

" And the way they acted around each other." Kento said.

" I told you four to shut up!" Ryo cried as he got up and chased the four around the house with a very big kitchen knife.

" Things might never change." Mia said as she got up to see if White Blaze was okay.

The end of this short story! Tell me what you think!


End file.
